growingupcreepiefandomcom-20200214-history
The Scared Twitch Project
The Scared Twitch Project was the second episode of Growing Up Creepie. It premiered on September 16, 2006 along with the other episode in the half-hour broadcast, "Frogenstein." Synopsis During the Middlington Middle School hike, Dr. Pappas led the class into the woods to their camp site. But the class are not paying attention to Dr. Pappas's tour, Chris-Alice asks Budge if the camera is filming for the Flora and Fauna club (Which she's the club president), Carla and Melanie are checking Harry out. When Budge got scared of a mud dauber wasp, to Chris-Alice the wasp is nothing compare to the legendary "Bugfoot", a prehistoric huge mud wasp which hatched, grow, and grow, until it has a huge wingspan (and one of the reasons why dinosaurs are extinct). Meanwhile, Melanie and Carla being bored from the "Bugfoot" tale, separated from the group. Chris-Alice then shows her remaining friends that she is prepared just in case the gigantic mud dauber wasp attacks them, pulling out gadgets from her backpack: the thermal colony eliminator, the ultra-sonic shell and floater, a liquid ring stabilizer, and normal bug spray. Following Chris-Alice's compass, she and her friends separated from the professor, who is giving a tour, and fell into a bog; this ruined most of the young Hollyruller's equipment, except for her digital compass. The group were reunited with Melanie and Carla, who were searching for a good reception for their cellular phones. Melanie and Carla told them that they were walking around in circles for hours, Chris-Alice tells them that her compass can find the way...But the battery died. Nightfell, the group mostly voted to stay in an abandon cabin. It was then that Dr. Pappas realized that he lost the students. The students then voted to stay at the creepy cabin, while making themselves at home, Chris-Alice suggested that there should be a guard to keep a look out for danger (i.e. "Bugfoot"). The young Creechur volunteers. Back to Dr. Pappas, he was looking for his students and calling out their names, when he trips and fell into a bog. In the creepy cabin, the students were asleep, when there's huge approaching footfalls. It was Budge who came back from fixing the plumbing; but then a mud covered monster approaches, Chris-Alice commands Budge to grab the camera and start filming. A huge bug-like creature came though the door, the students screams, and Creepie grabbed the water bucket and threw its contents at it: revealing that it was just Dr. Pappas, who was searching for them and grateful that the kids stuck together. Also, Creepie handed Chris-Alice her digital compass, stating that she fixed it, and that they can get unlost. When morning arrived, the Middlington School students boarded the bus, while Dr. Pappas was checking to make sure that everyone's actually there. When everyone boarded, the bus left the woods and for the long trip back to civilization. Turns out that the huge forest landscape is actually Bugfoot, who flew away. Characters Budge Bugfoot Carla Chris-Alice Creepie Dr. Pappas Harry Melanie Quotes Gallery Trivia * Melanie talking about a Horror Shack Thirteen tv episode about a "psycho camp counselor who ripped the guts out of lost teenagers" is a reference to Friday the 13th. * "Bugfoot" is a reference to "Bigfoot". * The bucket water rippling is a reference to Jurassic Park, when the tyrannosaurus rex is approaching. Allusions * The Scared Twitch Project: name: Spin off of the movie series "The Blair Witch Project." Category:Episodes